Everybody Lies
by Caravere
Summary: Sequel to Misfortune of the Third Kind. As Draven gathers Summoner Belen and the boys at Gragas' pub for a guys' night out to kick off the beginning of Snowdown, a twisted game of truth or dare ensues and tight lips loosen. Dirty secrets are spilled and sexual escapades are revealed. Rated M for explicit sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone lies. Me? I tell the truth.

See what I did there?

Go figure.

* * *

"He's late again, isn't he?"

"Astute observation as always, Yasuo."

"What the - Was that sarcasm right there? I didn't know you are capable of that, _Eye of Twilight_ _._ "

"Akali had kindly counselled me that my suppression of emotions due to my training as the Eye of Twilight was unnecessary and it need not interfere with the social interactions with my acquaintanc- My apologies - _friends_." Shen methodically explained in his usual monotone voice, arms still folded.

"Seems to me you are still socially constipated after all." Yasuo shook his head in resignation.

"Come on. Knock it off guys. We are here to have fun! We haven't had a guys' night out in forever!" Belen took a sip from his glass and reclined back on his spot on the sofa.

"Didn't you ditch us for Sarah Fortune during the pool party last Sunday?"

"S-Shut up Ekko! What are you even doing here anyway? You're not even eighteen, I could have you prosecuted for this!" Belen threatened.

Ekko laughed as he sipped on his glass of apple cider.

"Really? You are going on me about my _age_? When you can manipulate time like I do, temporal factors such as age and being late isn't really much of a concern to you anymore. The Boy Who Shattered Time, Belen. It's in the name, silly."

Belen raised up a finger in desperate objection only to lose the argument miserably.

"But but but…"

"Hahaha! Save your breath, Summoner. You cannot hope to outmatch the sharp wit and the – what do the lads call it these days? – , ah yes, the street smarts of young Ekko here." Garen laughed boisterously.

"Touché. G-man here is absolutely right. Ekko -1 , Belen - 0."

Ekko grinned widely as he gave Garen a high-five.

"Geez. Whose side are you on anyway?" Belen scowled comically as he hugged his knees close to his body in mock depression.

"Where the hell is Draven anyway?!"

* * *

The lounge in the Institute of War was particularly hectic and lively today. It was probably due to the ending of autumn and the beginning of the winter season. The festivities were somehow bringing everyone together, all of them putting aside all of their differences for once and coming together to celebrate the ending of the year with merriment and revelry. Everyone was so hyped up for the upcoming Snowdown Festival and all was in jolly moods, singing holiday songs and being all enthusiastic and excited for the preparations leading up to it.

It was then Draven had decided to organise a guys' night out with his closest friends, inviting the boys out to drink and party on this particular night to just let go of everything for once and have some fun. Merrymaking and getting absolutely wasted seemed to be a good idea to kick off the beginning of the festivities as Snowdown was just around the corner, everyone was already starting to hang up beautiful ornaments on pine trees and going on massive shopping sprees for gifts.

He had told all of them to show up here tonight for something really big that was about to go down, getting everyone really curious and getting their hopes up. How anti-climatic it was when he didn't even turn up for his own party, everyone groaned at the same time just thinking about it.

The purple lights of the lounge was dazzling yet hazy, the usual cliques were in different booths and some were even in private sections such as Belen and company. The dubious fixtures hanging from above illuminated the bar with an equally shady gleam, giving off an oddly relaxing blend of sleazy yet chic vibes that were somehow complementing each other in a laidback fashion.

Belen knocked back yet another glass of Noxian whiskey, scrunching up his nose as the pungent liquid slowly filled up his belly, the warm and comforting sensation of the alcohol didn't help with his drowsiness at all.

After waiting for almost an hour for that stupid egoistical idiot of an executioner, they all agreed to go on ahead without him and started drinking to their hearts' content and despite that, even after _another_ hour later, he still wasn't here!

Shit. He was already starting to feel drunk. Where the hell was Draven at?

The other guys' voices slowly blurred out of his world as he leaned his head back onto the sofa for comfort.

He strained to turn his throbbing head and looked around the room in disoriented pointless attempts to look for Draven.

The sensible and logical voice in his head was right. It _was_ pointless, he will be here when he gets here.

Still, the irrational and half-baked voice in his head was his current counsel.

The Noxians were gathered around in the booth at the opposite end of the room. Jericho Swain, Talon, Katarina – whom he really couldn't care less at this state of inebriation – , Darius and LeBlanc.

Right. LeBlanc.

That traitorous slut.

Oh wait. She was his best friend deep in undercover, remember?

Yep. Not traitorous slut.

Still no sign of Draven even at his home team table.

His glazed eyes trailed further to the left.

The Pilties.

Vi and Caitlyn were bantering about the cases back at Piltover and Vi's blatant disregard for discipline and conduct in handling the criminals as usual.

Wait.

Where the hell is Ezreal and Jayce?

Oh right.

They are at his table.

He inwardly facepalmed and rolled his eyes before continuing on to the next.

The Yordles huh?

Teemo and Tristana are giggling at Rumble's drunken rants towards the human race for thinking their oh-so superior and how they looked down upon the Yordles.

Wait, was that racist? _Fuck that guy_.

Corki and Heimerdinger were in a deep discussion concerning the mechanical capabilities of the aircrafts of the Bandle City Expeditionary Forces which simply put, the upgrading of the offensive arsenal and hostile detection systems and radar equipment on the Reconnaissance Operations Front-Line Copter. Even more simply put; shit that you probably didn't need to know and but you still did read it anyway.

And as usual Ziggs was babbling away loudly about his new ingenious nefarious inventions and his unrivalled brilliance which no one was really paying attention to except for Kennen and Poppy out of basic respect.

Veigar and Lulu are probably off gallivanting somewhere in the darkness.

Meh.

He vaguely remembered that the Demacians were away and off to the Capital to attend an audience with King Jarvan III regarding their own internal affairs.

Jarvan being the Crown Prince of Demacia, and Xinzhao the right-hand man of the King, have expressed sincere apologies for not being able to attend and yet Jarvan once again, had vehemently disobeyed his father and came along for the gathering.

Yay. Let's just abandon all of our royally weighty responsibilities and possibly consequential national affairs and go get shit-faced drunk.

Vayne, Fiora, Sona and Lux were representing their respective Houses with Lux taking her brother's place so that he could join them here today.

Ah… Lux. What a babe.

That sunshine of a happy-go-lucky cutie that brings a smile onto your face and brighten up your day.

And also responsible for that retarded grin on Belen's face that had made Garen bristle like a porcupine for no reason at all.

A crowd was gathered near the Freljordians, attracting both Summoners and Champions alike.

He leant forward and squinted his eyes.

Sejuani and Olaf were having an arm-wrestling competition with Volibear and Tryndamere bellowing and roaring, egging and taunting each side to beat the other with everything they got.

"Come on Olaf, that the best you got?! Bwahahaha! MIGHT OF THE LOKFAR APPROACHES?! Load of bullshit if you ask me!" Tryndamere's voice rumbled with spite in his laughter.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP TRYNDAMERE! I'M TRYING! THIS LASSIE IS GOING DOWN!" Olaf yelled back in retaliation. His huge bicep flexed and the veins popped as he growled with frustration, beads of perspiration forming on his brow.

Sejuani had an equally tough time against the monstrous strength of Olaf, her face fraught with concentration as she gritted her teeth in determination.

" _HYARRRRRRRRRRRGH!_ "

A decisive victory was concluded as she mustered all of her vigour into a single push, full force and everything she got behind it.

Olaf cried as he felt all of his energy leave his arm and went right smack onto the table, overpowered by the sheer brawn that Sejuani possessed, so much so that spiderweb cracks have formed from the thunderous impact that rang throughout the lounge.

The spectators immediately broke into an uproar and cheering shouts as Sejuani smirked and raised her fist into the air in glorious triumph.

"Heh Olaf. Good try, you almost had me. Better luck next time."

The huge crowd was soon dispersed as they sat back down and began to drink.

"Olaf. You are such a bitch." Tryndamere muttered.

"I LIKE TO SEE IF YOU COULD DO BETTER, YOU BARBARIC FOOL!"

Volibear cleared his throat and coughed. "Tryndamere?"

"Yeah yeah I know…" He grunted in annoyance and tossed a leather drawstring pouch into Volibear's paws.

"I believe that I had told you so." Volibear cleaned his teeth with an icepick as he gave a toothy smile exposing his canines.

* * *

Belen gave a light-headed smile at the commotion, it was only these few rare occasions that the segregated tribes of Freljord could sit down without breaking into any fights and putting their differences aside to have a good time.

Ashe sat beside them as she silently watched the others, holding her glass with both of her petite hands as she drank her ale in tiny sips, her crimson lips a bold contrast against her ivory hair that gleamed majestically under the sketchy lights of the lounge.

He felt his heart skipped a beat when she looked around uncomfortably around at her disagreeable surroundings and the unexpected look of surprise that she had when she saw him at the other end of the lounge. Meeting his delirious gaze from across the room, she gave him a demure and sweet smile to which he giddily returned before she was roughly grabbed by her husband by the wrist and was forced to actively partake in their drinking games.

Never breaking the distant yet intimate eye contact, Ashe smiled painfully as she turned back to the occupants of her table, not before looking over her shoulder and taking one last reluctant gaze at Belen, biting her lower lip and then turning away sharply.

'He does not deserve her.'

Belen scowled as he looked around his own table, only to find the rest of the guys snoring away except Yasuo who was chugging away on a pot of Ionian rice wine in silence, not even bothering to use the saucer that he was provided with.

It makes the most sense for him not to be knocked out. After all, he was a seasoned drunkard and could hold his liquor well. Well, in his case, fermented rice wine.

Hell, he even brings his own bamboo flask full of it into the Fields of Justice.

He wiped his chin with the back of his palms with half-lidded eyes and furrowed brows, messily cleaning away the wine that had leaked out from his mouth.

"Bad idea." He slurred lazily.

"What?"

He slammed the empty pot of wine back down onto the cluttered table and jabbed a finger at Ashe accusingly, which thankfully she did not notice.

"That. Is a bad idea."

"I've got no idea what you are talking about." Belen muttered as he finished a cocktail and swallowed the cherry that was floating in it.

Yasuo chuckled heartily and propped his head up with his hand on the table.

"I saw the way that she looked at you."

"You did?"

Yasuo raised a brow in sarcastic skepticism, answering the ludicrously rhetorical question.

Belen decided that he didn't know how to respond.

He reached over to the table, grabbing the forgotten shaker that was left abandoned in the midst of empty bottles, pouring out the contents and refilling his cocktail glass. He brought it back up to his lips and downed it in a single gulp, hoping that the sweet tart taste would distract him from the thick uncomfortable silence that hung suffocatingly between them .

"She is a married woman." Yasuo suddenly began, staring blankly into the brown painted ceramic pot.

"She did it for her people." Belen retorted.

"And so she did."

Yasuo paused before continuing.

"And you have a girlfriend."

"Yeah…"

"It's a bad idea, it just is. Trust me."

"Yeah, I know… It's just that, he doesn't deserve someone like her. Not in a million years." His eyes darkened in silent rage.

"Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. I don't think it's up to you to decide nor do anything about it."

"But-"

" _You are thinking of cheating, Belen_." Yasuo reinforced.

Belen stopped with his mouth hung open, words leashed at the tip of his tongue.

He didn't even _think_ about it about at all, he had Sarah now.

How could he even let it slip his mind?

"Oh god… Yasuo… What have I done?"

He slumped down onto the table and clutched two fistfuls of his hazel brown hair.

"It's okay, Belen… It's just the booze talking. You did not mean it. _I know that._ You would never cheat on Fortune. You are not that kind of person."

Yasuo slid over Ekko's unconscious form on the couch and plonked down beside Belen and draped an arm around his shoulder consolingly, pulling him close and sighing.

"Listen to me, you are not in the right state of mind to be thinking rationally. I've been through this, I can't really control what I think or do when I get drunk. Hell, that's the whole _point_ of getting drunk. I keep thinking of stupid shit all the time when I'm drunk."

He paused.

"Like how I really want to fuck Riven again right now."

"Wait… What? Riven?"

"Oh fuck… did I just say that out loud? *hic*"

"Riven huh…"

Yasuo's lips curled up into a sly grin.

"Yeah Riven… I want her writhe in agony under me as I fuck her senseless. I'll whisper into her ear how much I hate her for killing Master back in Ionia and sending me into a life as a wanderer, and how I am going take her body as repayment as I ravage her."

"Dude… That's messed up…" Belen narrowed his eyes in disgust.

"Like I said, it is just all part of the imagination, none of it is going to happen. Besides, I am over it, Master's death, Yone, everything that has happened in Ionia during the war.

Sometimes, one must learn to let go in order to move on."

" Sooo...What about that hate sex with Riven?"

"We'll get there eventually."

Belen nodded in agreement before drinking from his glass of bourbon whiskey again, before slamming his glass onto the table, cracking it and scaring the liberal shit out of Yasuo.

"What the fuck Belen?"

"What do you mean when you said you really want to fuck Riven _again_?" He stared intently at Yasuo.

Yasuo coughed.

"It's nothing."

"Oh you son of a-"

He was rudely cut off by someone kicking the double doors of the smoke-filled lounge open and drawing on all of the drunk gazes of the occupants.

"DRAVEN IS IN THE HOUSE!"

Belen smacked his own face.

* * *

Draven stood in the doorway with that ever self-important leer on his face, two scantily-clad buxom women were clinging onto each arm. He had to admit though, Draven was looking sharp in his Primetime suit.

Strolling arrogantly to the usual guys' table with his signature shit-eating grin plastered on his face, he impatiently dismissed the girls.

"Sorry ladies but tonight is guys' only. You can always have some Draven tomorrow, now get out of here!" Draven babbled as he flapped his arms at them, shooing them away as they stormed out of the lounge, disgruntled.

Draven then spun around and almost flipped at the pathetic sight that had met his oh-so-ravishing eyes.

"WHAT IN VALORAN IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS, GET THE HELL UP, YOU BITCHES! THE NIGHT HAS JUST BEGUN!" He shouted as he went around the table, slapping their faces and tugging on their arms.

"Fucking hell! What was that for?" Ezreal cried as he rubbed his angry red cheeks.

"What is it with all this vile noise…?"

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY CUNT OF A BRUTE!" Draven screamed in Garen's face, causing him to fall back onto the sofa in disorientation.

A man with tousled ash brown hair and a chiselled jaw with bright green eyes woke up with a startled scream. "WHERE IS THE ENEMY?!"

"It's just me. Draaaaven." He purposedly lowered his voice into a deep and silky baritone, comedically drawing out the first half of his name before realising something was amiss.

"Wait, who the hell are you?"

Ekko slowly propped himself up and wiped his drool away.

"This guy is… Shit. Who is he again? Oh! Right. He's Pantheon!"

"Nice to make your acquaintance, Glorious Executioner." Pantheon stuck out his hand for a handshake which was lamely slapped away by Draven.

"Geez you are just as socially constipated as Shen is." Draven muttered.

"That was what Yasuo said!" Belen raised his hand with a stupid smile on his face before coming to his senses. "Wait. Where is Shen?"

"Right here." The echoes of Shen's voice was heard as he teleported in a dim purple light appearing next to Draven, scaring the liberal shit out of him.

"STOP DOING THAT!"

"My apologies."

"I didn't even see you leave!" Belen exclaimed in disbelief.

"I am a ninja, aren't I?" Shen smiled lightly.

"Touché." Garen, Draven, Ekko, Belen, Ezreal, Yasuo and _Talon_ said in unison.

"Where in the Marshlands did _you_ come from?!" Belen yelled in utter shock at Talon, all of them suddenly noticing that the assassin was in their midst.

"Well, Katarina got really drunk over some dude she liked and puked all over so we got Leblanc and Darius to drag her back to her room, guess that was the end of our meeting." Talon shrugged.

"Oh." That was all Belen quietly muttered, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Could someone please wake Jarvan, Jayce and Graves up so we could finally start the party?" Draven groaned.

"Hey! _You_ are the one who showed up late and kept everyone waiting!"

"Shaddup Ekko! Draven does whatever Draven want!"

"Wait, so am I welcome here? If it's not alright with you, I could leav-" Talon interjected.

"Talon. It's fine. Just stay. The more the merrier." Belen reassured him with a kind smile.

"Alright. Sweet." Talon jumped on the couch as he poured himself a glass of ale.

"What the hell is goin' on, and who is causin' all these racket around 'ere." Graves grumbled as he rose from the crouch sleepily until he saw Draven. "Thought yer' ugly mug ain't gonna show itself around ere'."

"UGLY MUG?! I'll show you who has an ugly mug!" Draven screamed as he rolled back his jacket sleeves."

"Silence the both of you. Tonight is a wondrous night for all of us here, do not let a petty argument sully it." Jarvan bellowed as he dragged Jayce up along with him.

"Alright alright. I'm up." Jayce rubbed at his eyes.

Looking at all of them who have woken up successfully, Draven cleared his throat and rubbed his hands with an evil grin on his face.

"Let the secrets be spilled!"

* * *

Hey guys! Want to put a smile on my face and brighten my day like how Lux does?

Rate and Review! Favourite and Follow!

Goddammit Caravere, you freaking sellout.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lying is, like, ninety five percent of what I do." - LeBlanc, the Deceiver.

* * *

"Wait a minute… Secrets? What in the world are you talking about?" Ekko asked, bewildered.

"Goddamnit Ekko! Which part of 'secrets' do you not understand?" Draven groaned in frustration.

Talon drank from the glass of ginger ale that he had poured and smacked his lips at the refreshing aftertaste. "Well to my understanding, secrets mean things that one usually keeps away hidden from other individuals."

"Why, I am surprised that _you_ out of everyone here actually gets it right." Draven taunted with a smirk.

"Shut it, asshole."

" _And as I was saying_ , I gathered all of you here today is for the sole purpose of revealing your deepest, innermost and kinkiest secrets that none of you have never even told a single soul." He finished with a wide grin.

"Hold up. What's the point of us telling you our secrets? It honestly doesn't really make sense to me at all." Jayce pointed out, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Yeah dude, what's with all this 'deepest, innermost and kinkie-'… Wait did you just say kinkiest?" Ezreal queried sceptically.

Draven clapped his hands together excitedly. "See, Ezreal right there is catching on! We all need to share all of our sexual conquests with each other!"

"And why in the name of Demacia would I tell you about the women that I have bedded?" Garen asked incredulously.

Draven quickly scuttled over to Garen's side on the sofa and draped a puny arm over Garen's beefy shoulders. "Because you see, my dear Demacian oaf, it is because this is what best friends do!"

"I wouldn't even associate myself with the likes of you, you embarrassment." Belen shook his head in disgust, provoking chuckles around the table.

"O Belen, how hast thou wound me!" Draven dramatically clutched his heart with both arms and fluttered his eyelids continuously, sending the group into a bigger uproar.

"How did all of these even come about in the first place?" Jarvan asked politely.

"Why I am so glad that you asked, Jarvan! Okay boys, you see, I was drinking right here in the lounge the other day with Darius and it so happens that it was their girls' night out. They were giggling, laughing and doing whatever it is that girls do and it got me thinking. All we do is just sit down, drink and laze about, occasionally the psychedelic mushrooms from Zaun. That's no fun! Even though we always hang out all the time right here, the girls have that ─ How would you put it? ─ that _togetherness_! You know what I'm sayin' ─

glug glug glug..." Draven took a long gulp of cognac before continuing.

"So I decided that us guys can't just let them one-up us like that, we have got to do something that would really help us bond, ya know. So I thought _real har_ d. What could possibly help us achieve something like that?

And then… BAM! It just hit me. Shit, why didn't I see it before?! The answer was right there in the question man! Women! It was right under our noses all along!

"…"

I don't understand…" Pantheon scratched the back of his neck.

"Okay look. What do we all have in common? Shen?"

"We all are of the male gender." Shen replied smoothly.

" _Exactly_. What do most guys want?"

"Girls?" Ezreal tried.

" _Damn right._ So it seems that all the other girls ever do other than talking about make-up tips, brushing each other's hair, pillow fights and shopping for shit they don't really need, is talking about us! _Guys_! We can do the same shit and talk about _them_!

Two can play that game! You bitches and hoes! Am I a genius or what?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

The guys around the table went eerily silent as they looked around at each other.

"That seem kinda' a stretch, don't cha think?" Graves broke the silence.

"Agreed. It would seem very dishonourable of us to talk about these fair maidens in such a degrading manner." Jarvan nodded.

Yasuo emptied out the last few drops from his wine pot onto his tongue before setting it back down onto the table.

"I don't think so Graves, you see, women are a fluid form of art, ever-changing; dynamic, unpredictable and fickle like the wind. In a sense, we, guys, are fellow critics and appraisers of that very art. It wouldn't be so wrong if we could simply- share our views."

Draven clapped Yasuo on his back with a hard smack. "Oh. Oh! That is some wisdom right there! Is anyone listening to this? This is enlightenment!"

Talon laughed and cracked his knuckles with a devious smile. "Alright then. I'm with them, I'm curious to know who you guys fucked."

"Me too, I'm sold." Ekko clinked glasses with Talon.

"Guys… Are you sure about this? I mean, I have a girlfriend. Doesn't it technically make it ineligible for me to talk about other women in that way?" Belen mumbled.

"Dammit Belen, stop being such a tight-ass and just go along with it man! Its guys' night out! Whatever that happens here, stays here!" Draven raved.

He turned towards Pantheon and Jayce.

"How 'bout you guys. Y'all in?"

"They said that all is fair in love and war. I _am_ the Artisan of War. I don't see why not." Pantheon proclaimed decisively.

"Well, I'm betting that I get the most pussy around here. Let's do this!" Jayce declared with a dazzling smile.

"Since all of you have all risen up to the plate, I shall not disappoint as well. The Eye of Twilight never backs down from a challenge, I accept. " Shen nodded.

"What about you, Princerino?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to divulge a little, less my reputation be stained, I shall do it for my fellow brothers!"

Draven did a little headcount and strode over to Graves who was paying all his attention to his bottle of rum.

"Well well, who have we left here? Malcolm Graves! You in?" Draven grinned.

"I'll sit in for a drink but I'll ain't sayin' shit."

"What? But why?!"

"Becuz, there ain't nuthin' to say."

"What the hell do you mean by there is nothing to say?!"

"MY WIFE IS DEAD, YA' DIMWITTED NUMBSKULL!" Graves shouted in anger.

"Oh right… Sorry about that..." Draven mumbled in embarrassment.

"It's all good but don't lemme spoil the fun, you lot can go on about it." Graves assured.

"Alrighty then. Ezreal?"

"zzz."

"Ezreal!"

"WHOA-wha?" Ezreal jolted up in alarm and looked around in confusion.

"You in?"

"Yeah yeah I'm in..." Ezreal yawned in his sleep-addled haze.

Draven walked around back to the side of the table and cleared his throat again.

"Okay! Now let's get this show on the road! So this is how it works.

This is a simple yet wicked twist of a game of Truth or Dare.

First, we spin a bottle, and the person on the end of the mouth of the bottle when it stops, gets to pick a forfeit. That is the "dare" part of the game.

Second, we spin the bottle again, this time, the person on the end of the mouth of the bottle is the person who is going to spill the beans about his - ahem- _encounters_ with the ladies. And that's the "truth" part of the game. Well of course, if you are gay, I don't really wanna hear about that shit when you get it on with Taric.

No homophobe.

Alright. We clear?"

"Got it."

"Aight."

"Yeah."

"Good! Uh… Graves, can I have that bottle? You done with it?" Draven asked.

"Huh? Ah yeah… Sure, ya can have it."

Draven took the empty glass bottle from Graves, the brown glass reflecting off the purplish lights of the neon lightings above, a label on it indicating it was from a Noxian brewery.

He placed it carefully on the table sideways and masterfully spun it with two fingers, the glass bottle spinning on the spot wildly.

The bottle spun like the hour and minute hands of the control beacon of the Zero Drive which he wore on his wrist, overclocking and working itself out, Ekko silently noted to himself.

He did want to get chosen, so that he could get others into trouble without he himself actually getting into some.

His crafty mind quickly did some calculations.

'Draven, Ezreal, Garen, Jarvan, Graves, Jayce, Pantheon, Yasuo, Belen, Shen, Talon and myself.

12 of us here.

Wait a second, I have to exclude Graves.

12 - 1 = 11.

1/11

9.090909090% rounded off to three significant figures which equates to an approximate 9.09% chance of being chosen by the bottle.'

Probabilities left to chance didn't matter if one could always try again, Ekko laughed silently to himself.

The bottle began to slow to a stop, with the clear objective of selecting someone.

'Graves huh? Well CHOOSE AGAIN!' He inwardly rejoiced in triumph.

His other hand stealthily slipped down to the control beacon that he wore on his right hand, the polished metal finish of the timepiece felt smooth against the pad of his thumb.

Twisting the dial around to select the restoration point of the timestream, he pressed down on the faceplate of the beacon to reverse the flow of time.

He had already modified the control beacon and the Zero Drive to be able to function on its own, in case somehow one of the two were to be separated from him in any possible scenario.

Thank the Gods that he actually did that.

He had no idea how he was going to pull the string of the initiating mechanism on the Zero Drive, which was left back in his room all the way at the Champion Quarters.

He felt the familiar pull and the distortion in the figment of reality, his eyes looked around him in marvel, he did this about a billion times, literally, and it always felt so novel and intriguing to him that he never got tired of that.

Everything that he was seeing right now, the image that was formed by his eyes, began to twist and warp like a broadcast inteference for a second or two, before things returned to normal.

Suddenly, everything began to slow down gradually, until the flow of time itself has reached a standstill.

Then, everything that has happened began to undo itself, temporal polarity was reversed.

The ornamental clock on the wall of the lounge that Zilean gave to Gragas last year for Snowdown began to move anti-clockwise.

The voices in the lounge turned into gibberish as if an audio tape was being played backwards, although it is practically happening right now.

The bottle began to spin in the opposite direction, the patrons of the bar were walking back in reverse back to their tables and sitting back down.

The amber liquids of the alcoholic drinks were being regurgitated back into cups.

Until it reached the point where Graves was about to hand over the empty bottle to Draven.

The flow of the timeline resumed and Ekko assumed that Graves was going to give the bottle back to Draven and to set it down on the table to spin.

Only that did not happen. Jayce grabbed Ekko's wrist and began to undo the buckle of the wrist-strap of his control beacon while Belen and Ezreal held him in place.

"GUYS!? WHAT THE HELL? LEMME GO! STOP!" Ekko screamed as he began to struggle and squirm out of their grasp in futility.

"Tryna' mess with us eh? That will teach ya." Graves laughed as he took a puff from his cigar.

"WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT? I didn't even do anything!" Ekko lied skillfully as he pretended to be angry at them for taking away his portable Z-Drive router.

"Or did you?" Jayce smirked and dangled the wristwatch in front of his face mockingly.

"Little boy gets caught cheating, what a chump!" Draven slammed his palm on the table as he cackled away like a hyena.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on!?"

"Oh drop the act lad, no one is going to blame you, we had already taken precautions." Garen tried to hide his smile behind his glass of malt beer.

Jarvan just chuckled and shook his head.

"What do you mea - Ah damn! Alright ALRIGHT!" Ekko gave up and came clean sheepishly at being caught red-handed.

"But how the hell did you guys know anyway?"

Jayce held up a small remote-control-like device with a screen on it.

"With this. I invented it myself! Draven told me that you might try and tamper with anything at all tonight, so I drew up some schematics and got hold of some parts and put it together, added a hextech energy receptor, handed it over to Professor Heimerdinger over there to configure it and voila! The Anti-Ekko-tron 2000 was born!"

"Did you actually name it Anti-Ekko-tron 2000?" Shen asked Jayce, amused.

"Of course not. It was Draven's idea!" He gestured at Draven who had a smug expression on his face.

"Figures." Talon facepalmed in exasperation.

Jayce began to slip out of the suave facade and into the geeky inventor. "Ekko, you see. This device allows me to observe and detect any disturbances or anomaly within the temporal wave-line.

So when that you had set your Z-Drive to activate the second the bottle was going to stop at Graves, it was recorded by my invention.

I had briefed everyone beforehand that I was going to stop you after you had altered reality as I had no way of actually interfering with _your_ device. Even though after you had successfully reversed the timeline, a special temporal crystal that I had gotten from Zilean allows the negation of the effects of chronological tampering on the device, so it should still be able to function as per normal.

The least we could do is to stop you from doing it again" He finished with a victorious smile.

Ekko was flabbergasted. He didn't think that anyone could actually counter his Zero Drive like that and that he was truly impressed with Jayce. Piltie or not.

"Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant." Ekko applauded as Ezreal and Belen let go of him.

Draven decided they had sidetracked too far and the night wasn't getting any younger. "Okay, so who was the one that was chosen at first?"

"Graves." Ekko looked at Draven's comically sceptical glare at him before he continued.

"Honest."

"Alright Graves! You get to pick the forfeit for the person who is going to be chosen next." Draven announced.

Graves' lips began to curl on the ends into a devilish smile as he had concluded on the final decision of the forfeit.

"One of ya' punks will have ta'… SPIT ON SEJUANI'S FACE."

* * *

"Please tell Caravere how much you had enjoyed this particular chapter. Well... If you don't, I completely understand. These stories are absolute trash." LeBlanc shook her head in repulsion.

"Don't listen her, boys. Do you know the real reason why she lies? Because she can't swallow the truth." He gave a suggestive wink.

"BUT I SWALLOWED YOUR C-"

"THE END!"


	3. Chapter 3

The table went silent once again as everyone tried to wrap their heads around Graves' forfeit.

"Whoa… Spit in Sejuani's face huh?" Belen began to sweat.

"Oh hell no. I don't know about you guys but I'm going with telling you guys everything about it. Hell no." Ekko shook his head with a lopsided smile.

"Me too, the forfeit is not even a punishment compared to her 'punishment'." Talon mumbled glumly.

"Fuck this shit. I am _not_ spitting in Sejuani's face." Yasuo cursed while untying the string that held the paper sealing a fresh pot of Ionian rice wine.

 _'Gods, please do not let me be the one to get chosen_.' Garen clutched his Demacian pendant that was strung around his neck by a leather rope.

"Didn't peg you for a religious man, my Demacian brute." Draven snickered wickedly.

"Most are often religious when they are in 'deep shit'." Shen poured himself a saucer from Yasuo's pot.

Ezreal just simply reproached himself for leaving his gauntlet at his room.

Now there is really no way he could Arcane Shift out of this shit.

They all knew that the next unfortunate one whom the bottle selects will have to narrate the dictation of their lustful encounters.

No one fucks with Sejuani and gets away with it.

Not Volibear.

Not Olaf.

Not Tryndamere.

Nobody.

Anyone who actually does that would be counted lucky if he or she had at least an intact body to bury after Sejuani is done with them.

They had already silently agreed to themselves that they would rather say something than to be skinned alive.

"Graves. You've got to be the one to spin the bottle, it is customary for the one who was chosen to spin it next."

"Hmm? Alright…"

Graves reached out and took hold of the glass bottle that was placed on the center of the booth's table.

"Y'all shitheads ready? Scrap that. Ready or not, 'ere it comes!"

He answered his own question despite the feeble objections around the table, twisting the bottle once more and leaving it all up to fate.

The bottle spun again and they all went quiet, staring intently at the bottle as it goes, some wishing not to be chosen and some wishing that they were dead.

Belen looked at the bottle with slitted eyes, his senses dulled and reaction time slackened by the alcohol. He didn't really care if he got chosen or not.

Everyone already knew he had got it on with Miss Fortune that night and by the way she was screaming, it was surprising if anyone did _not_ know about it.

In his opinion, he was the boring one if he actually got picked. He already had a girlfriend and everybody knows he wouldn't cheat.

Nobody wants to hear about sex with his own girlfriend.

They wanted to hear something dirty, something risqué and naughty to gossip about.

They wanted to hear something _scandalous_ .

Oh snap, the bottle is going stop soon, he had better stop talking to himself.

* * *

The Rakkorian's green eyes twinkled in surprise when the bottleneck had pointed to him, causing the whole group to look at him in expectation.

He smiled weakly in return.

Draven got off his seat on the table and sauntered over to Pantheon and looped his arm around his neck in a brotherly fashion. "Well speargun, it's your turn on the stage."

"Shit." Pantheon muttered.

"Okay, before we continue with Pantheon's fairytale, I have something that I would like you all to have.

Gragas! If you would please!" Draven snapped his fingers loudly.

The clicks on the floor made by Gragas' polished leather boots became increasingly louder as he barrelled towards their table with a shiny silver tray in hand.

His purple suit was impeccably crisp and his unruly beard was tamed and plaited into neat twin braids.

The chrome plating of his masterpiece of a luxury timepiece was blinding as he laid out the tray on the table meticulously, taking care not to spill a single drop.

He straightened his yellow tie and lighted a cigar which he took out of a metal case, taking a puff. "So it is time eh? Ya owe me big time for this Draven."

"Yeah yeah whatever, just put it on Darius' tab." Draven waved him off.

As Gragas went away, Talon took a closer look at the contents of the tray.

Twelve shot-sized glasses were arranged neatly in a quaint little circle and a little bowl of ice-blue tablets.

The vile fluids were shining in a demonic vermillion red.

Wait.

Was the liquid bubbling? It must have been his eyes playing tricks on him.

Garen plucked a shotglass from the tray and lifted it up to his eye. "What in the King's name is this?"

"I dunno, never seen anything like it…" Ezreal inspected his own shotglass cautiously.

"It smells like ink." Jayce shivered and set the shotglass back on the tray.

"If I don't die from drinking this, Executioner. I will kill you." Jarvan sniffed at the ghastly concoction.

Yasuo nudged Draven with the sheathed blade of his katana. "Okay, what the hell is this?"

Draven brightened up and began to explain.

"Okay boys, this particular brew is very VERY special.

This is a project that I had personally commissioned from a collaboration of Singed and Gragas, and hell it had costed me a bomb. But hey, the shit I do for you guys.

It has been formulated and painstakingly prepared to suit my specific needs down to a tee.

This is a product of hours and hours of research, Singed's extensive knowledge of chemicals and Gragas' unmatched expertise of the art of brewing. All of it fusioned together in a perfect balance.

I call it… the Dead Man's Drink."

"You just ripped it off the Dead Man's Plate, didn't you?" Ekko asked sarcastically.

"WHA-WHAT? NO! THAT IS N-NOT H-HOW I GOT THE NAME! NOPE. NO WAY." Draven pulled on his tie around his collar, flustered at being exposed.

"Right." Belen rolled his eyes.

"I WAS JUST MESSING AROUND WITH YOU GUYS. IT'S NOT THE REAL NAME! It's uh… It's er… Yeah! That's right! It's called the…. _TRUTH SERUMMMMM_." Draven wiggled his fingers creepily trying to invoke a scary atmosphere.

"You just called it what it is, right?" Pantheon narrowed his eyes in doubt.

"…. Yeah."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"OKAY! Enough about that!

Basically what this does is to drug your body systems through the ingestion of a concentrated solution that contains mind-numbing toxins that will diffuse into your bloodstream and attach onto your blood cells which then it will eventually reach your brain, rendering you so inebriated that you normally shouldn't be able to think properly much less move around.

But here is the part where it gets interesting, The left side of your brain is in charge of your sense of logic and reasoning and the other whatnots.

Whereas the right side of your brain which helps you with normal functions like recognizing faces, being able to see clearly, thinking and comprehending and the rest which I don't give a literal shit about.

The toxins _dulls_ the left side of your brain and _enhances_ the performance of the right side."

"So it's like being drunk and not drunk at the same time?" Ekko rubbed his chin.

"No. It's much more complicated than that. It's like being you, yourself- Hold on let me rephrase this.

Okay, let's take Pantheon for example. He drinks it and therefore digests it into his bloodstream, right? The rest was explained by Draven. Basically, Pantheon continues to act normally after drinking it but he will not have any inhibitions or whatsoever." Jayce analytically deduced.

"Inhibitions? What's that?" Ekko replied.

"Simply put, Pantheon now has no self-control. As Draven had mentioned earlier, the drug will interfere with the left side of your brain, which concerns our sense of logic and reasoning. Therefore if we ask Pantheon any sort of question, he will tell the absolute truth.

This is because… He sees no need to lie to us and that he will be brutally honest.

Normally he would probably lie to us or maybe tell the partial truth in the least because of reasons, anything at all. For example, he might feel embarrassed about it or he may even be bound by a promise not to divulge anything.

But now that the left side of his brain is impaired, he wouldn't take any of that into consideration because logic doesn't applies to him in his current state.

And because he has lost his sense of logic, he doesn't see the point of lying, so what if he is embarrassed or afraid of breaking a promise? So be it, be ashamed or be hated for breaking the promise.

What are the consequences of breaking a promise? At this point, Pantheon doesn't even care anymore, hence what we get is the cold hard truth.

Furthermore, the drug boosts the right side of the brain, because of this, Pantheon becomes much more emotional and much more expressive.

This means if we ask him a simple question such as "Is Sona Buvelle beautiful?"

He would dive deep into details and elaborate on how is she beautiful and specifically how does he find her attractive. Such as the colour of her hair, her figure and etcetera.

More emotional meaning that if he talks about Sona, he would tell us about how he thinks about her and the feelings that he harbours towards her. Disgust, anger, jealousy, and other myriads of mixed emotions."

"So in layman terms, Pantheon is now a woman on her period who can't tell a lie?" Talon twirled a silver dagger on his fingertip in boredom.

"Yep." Jayce nodded.

"Shit." Pantheon murmured, his expression falling and breaking into itty bitty pieces.

"Whoa Jayce, that is- that is- Wow. You got all of that just from what I said? Hot damn, you really are a smartass!"

"Tell me something I don't know." Jayce drank from his cocktail glass with his trademark smirk."

"ALRIGHT BOYS. Let's get this show on the road! Everybody grab a glass!"

Everyone reached out and grabbed a glass of their own, filled with anticipation and excited unbeknownst to themselves.

Shen's low voice was laced with doubts. "Draven, do all of us drink at the same time or do we drink it one by one as we go?"

"I came prepared for that! So how this works is that Pantheon will drink his Truth Serum and then after we are done with him, he will finish up with the antidote which will counter-react with the toxins and then he will be back to normal, good as new!

Okay Pantheon! So which one do you choose?

Truth?

 _Or Dare_?" The twisted grin dancing on his lips became darker as he drew out longer on the latter.

Pantheon gaped blankly at Draven. "I do not exactly have a choice, do I? It's either truth or being disembowelled by the Winter's Wrath."

"Of course you do not! Truth it is!" Draven chuckled loudly.

Draven picked up a glass and slid it over to Pantheon who took it with an annoyed scowl on his face.

"Dead men tell no tales, drunk men tell no lies. Bottoms up!" Draven raised his glass high into the air in a toast to Pantheon.

Pantheon clinked glasses with Draven in appreciation of the toast and lifted the glass up to his lips.

He tentatively took a whiff of the crimson liquid, it smelled like an abhorrent mix of unnatural yet potent chemicals and strangely, roses.

Taking a deep breath and steeling his nerves for what is to come, he threw back the shot glass and let the liquid flow down his gullet.

The spiciness of the brew immediately stung his nostrils as he gagged and the brew felt like molten lava searing his throat as it burned its way down into his stomach.

He instantly noticed the lack of spontaneous reaction and tried to feel for the toxins' effect, but nothing was happening yet.

Maybe it didn't work after all.

Maybe it did.

Slowly but surely?

And then it hit him.

Everyone watched as the Rakkorian warrior began to shift slightly, as if fighting tooth and nail just to keep himself from falling over.

Shen had immediately noticed the dilation in the Rakkorian's bright green pupils, silently nothing that his heartbeat that began to thump ever so slightly slower.

The Artisan of War's battle-hardened instincts were always razor sharp, even the excessive intake of alcohol could barely do anything to dampen it, but now it seems otherwise.

He seemed a little off, staring blankly into space like his mind had left his body and chosen to drift endlessly away somewhere.

It almost seemed as if that he had entered a dreamlike trance, tranquil and docile.

At peace with himself.

Draven watched in awe of the drug's effect on Pantheon.

Slowly inching closer towards him, in which by the way, Pantheon had paid him no heed and thus being totally ignored, still far away in his own world.

Draven brought his hand up to the Rakkorian's stony visage and snapped his fingers to catch his attention.

No response.

"Hey Pantheon!"

A long jittery silence continued until he finally replied, not his usual confident tone but in a low monotone voice very much similar to Shen.

"Yes?"

"You… You alright?"

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you very much for your concern."

He still wasn't making eye contact with anyone and apparently, submerged deep in his catatonic state.

"Okay this is really getting creepy, I mean look at him! He looks like he is braindead!" Ekko cried while gesturing at Pantheon, beginning to panic at the current proceedings.

"Yeah man, he looks like as if he is… autistic." Ezreal added.

"I think not, my friends. Pantheon is completely unharmed and undisturbed in any way. He is in a state in which his mind and body is in equilibrium with each other.

His heartbeat is at its lowest that is barely minimal to keep himself alive, which means that his physical body is fully relaxed.

And as you all know, mind over matter.

His mind is unperturbed and free of all worries that the instincts and senses that he had polished and tempered in battle to prevent him from being caught off-guard have faded away.

He truly is at peace with himself, if I might say, he is akin to having attained enlightenment." Shen explained.

"Fuck that! Okay let's test it out! Hey you! Yasuo! Ask him something!" Draven screeched out impatiently as he was quite ecstatic about the results much to Shen's dismay.

"Pantheon, what is your favourite hobby other than baking." Yasuo hushed out.

"Knitting."

"HAHAHAHAHA! OH GOD IT ACTUALLY WORKS! OH SHITTT!" Draven clutched his sides and laughed hysterically.

"AHAHAHA! WE HAVE GOT TO TAPE THIS DOWN!" Ezreal managed to make out in between deep breaths.

Even Shen cracked a smile, okay maybe it was more of a twitch of his lips.

After Draven had caught his breath, he straightened the lapels of his suit and adjusted his tie.

"Okay gentlemen, I think the time has come for what we have been waiting for this entire night. I shall do the honours.

Pantheon. Did you or did you not, sleep with anyone?"

All of the guys began to huddle closer to each other in anticipation.

"Yes."

Draven tensed slightly and pressed one last time.

"Who is it?"

Pantheon closed his eyes, deep in concentration as his consciousness phased deep within his mind to sift through and pull out the particular memory he was looking for.

Faces sped past and away from him in rapid haste and memories flooded his head, conversations with people he have met began to play on its own and not surprisingly, battle strategies and special tactics of war such as terrain advantage and troop formations began to act themselves out in three dimensional models.

He opened his eyes slowly as he continued to stare at that particular corner of the lounge for no apparent reason, and it actually sparked Talon's curiosity who turned and checked to see if there is anything there of interest in mild amusement.

The noise in the lounge began to simmer down as if on cue, or maybe it is just way past midnight and champions and summoners alike have already left to retire for the night.

With glazed eyes still boring into the fancy pinstriped wallpaper of the Institute of War's lounge, he whispered out a single name quietly…

"Irelia."

* * *

Well. I guess you guys know what is coming in the next chapter. *rolls eyes*

Don't want me to cliffhanger you? Leave me a review!

Favourite and Follow!

See you around.

\- Caravere


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys, I have bad news.

Riot Games have changed the lore of Pantheon which basically destroyed the plotline of my Pantheon x Irelia.

So I'm going to have to either, do some changes **or** scrap the entire series and make a new one.

And in the events that if I **scrap the entire series** , I could upload the Pantheon x Irelia as an individual one shot and make a new one.

That is if you want me to.

If you **don't want me to scrap the series** , I'm going to have to revise the previous chapter and change the pairings.

So it's really up to you guys and what you wanna read.

Let me know either by review or PM.

And do check my other shit out.

Peace out.

\- Caravere


End file.
